1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to the maintenance of trucks, and more specifically to a tool for removing a axle shaft from a wheel hub.
2. Description of Related Art
In many trucks, before removing a wheel assembly, its axle shaft must first be removed. Today's method of removing an axle shaft typically involves beating, prying, or pulling until the shaft releases. However, this often damages the wheel, axle shaft, or lug studs. This is because the method is awkward due to the axle shaft being axially recessed within the tire. In addition, fragments from the shaft or makeshift tools can break away and fly off to cause personal injury.